Capitolo 54
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nome style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capitolo 54 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Postato il style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 17 Gennaio 2012 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Titolo style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" La Storia dell'Incarnazione del Male! Il Passato di Luke!! - }} |} Il Capitolo 54 intitolato La Storia dell'Incarnazione del Male! Il Passato di Luke!! è il Cinquantaquattresimo Capitolo della prima serie della Fan Fiction. Capitolo Per capire a fondo le ragioni che stanno spingendo Luke a distruggere ogni forma di vita intelligente in tutti gli Universi, è meglio fare un lungo passo indietro nel tempo e vedere a fondo quella che è stata la sua vita fino ad ora… 22 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: L’Hitari maggiore, come tutti sappiamo, è nato dall’unione tra Robert e Julia… ma ciò che nessuno sa è che persino la sua nascita aveva qualcosa di molto insolito! Partiamo però dall’inizio: i due genitori del ragazzo si erano conosciuti alle superiori quando lei aveva 16 anni e lui 18 e, sentendosi attratti l’uno dall’altra, avevano cominciato a frequentarsi e a passare parecchio tempo insieme, finché 1 anno dopo si sono fidanzati ufficialmente e, 6 anni più tardi, l’uomo ha chiesto la mano della donna in matrimonio. Dopo essersi sposati, la loro vita è trascorsa tranquilla e allegra a Crepuscopoli, fino a quando, 4 anni dopo le nozze, Julia ha scoperto di essere incinta e, 9 mesi più tardi, è stata ricoverata in ospedale per il parto. “Presto, il bambino potrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro, non c’è un secondo da perdere!” Robert, nonostante non fosse un esperto di medicina, sembrava quasi dirigere le operazioni con fretta e furia… e come si poteva non capirlo, visto che aveva a fianco la moglie sdraiata sul lettino che sembrava quasi sfiancata nonostante non avesse fatto il minimo sforzo. La donna, che aveva gli occhi leggermente aperti, guardò il marito e pronunciò debolmente “C-Caro… mi sento… debole…” per poi chiudere gli occhi perdendo i sensi. I macchinari cominciarono a pulsare, segno che il battito cardiaco di Julia stava scendendo piano piano e, per questo, i medici si mossero immediatamente “Ma cosa succede?” “Sembra che il cuore si stia spegnendo a poco a poco!” “Ma com’è possibile? Il parto non è neanche iniziato…” Robert naturalmente, preoccupato per le sorti della moglie e delle parole dei dottori, chiese “Cosa succede? Cosa le sta capitando?” ”Per favore fatelo uscire dalla stanza!” alla richiesta del medico principale, una delle infermiere fece uscire l’uomo dalla stanza, in quanto la situazione era parecchio delicata ed era meglio che solo i dottori restassero nella sala parto. Passarono parecchi minuti e l’Hitari era rimasto in sala d’attesa tutto il tempo con la preoccupazione a mille: come poteva essere che il cuore si stesse spegnendo? Era assurda una cosa del genere *Tesoro… cosa ti è capitato?…* Circa un paio d’ore dopo, uno dei dottori uscì dalla stanza e raggiunse Robert, che naturalmente vedendolo scattò in piedi e lo raggiunse “Mi dica, lei come sta? E il bambino?” ”Non si preoccupi: stanno entrambi benissimo… anche se devo riconoscere che è capitato un fatto davvero strano durante il parto…” ”In che senso?…” ”Beh… sua moglie stava bene, e il bambino era in ottima forma… tuttavia, non si capisce come… lei stava morendo…” ”Come?!” Robert rimase spiazzato a quella rivelazione. “Non sappiamo spiegarcelo neanche noi, ma è come se qualcosa la stesse divorando dall’interno e le stesse togliendo le energie a poco a poco… poi, dopo che il bambino è nato, il “processo” si è interrotto all’improvviso e lei ha ripreso tutte le sue energie… nessuno là dentro ha saputo spiegarsi cosa è successo, ma l’importante è che tutti e due stiano bene…” Nonostante il pericolo fosse scampato, l’uomo non poteva fare a meno di rimanere sorpreso dall’inspiegabile evento che si era verificato… le forze della donna erano state risucchiate da un potere misterioso, ma poi, dopo il parto, la situazione si era calmata… e questo fece sorgere a Robert un terribile dubbio… un dubbio che sperava fosse del tutto infondato *Non è che… è il bambino… la causa di tutto?* 18 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Il piccolo aveva ormai 4 anni e Julia e Robert avevano scelto di chiamarlo Luke in quanto era il nome del migliore amico dell’uomo, venuto tragicamente a mancare proprio pochi giorni prima della sua nascita, e chiamarlo così sarebbe anche stato un modo per ricordarlo per la bellissima persona che era. Tuttavia bisogna dire che il bambino, fin dalla tenera età, era un tipo socievole a cui piaceva fare amicizia… ma era anche il soggetto preferito di molti bulli a causa di quello che si diceva in giro su di lui, soprattutto era la vittima del gruppo di Chiara, una vera e propria peste che aveva una pessima reputazione. Quel giorno Luke era al Ring di Sabbia insieme ai suoi amici e al padre, che si stava intrattenendo decifrando delle scritte che aveva su un foglio e che riportava la Leggenda per filo e per segno: studiare quello che era il passato di tutti era una cosa che l’affascinava non poco. Ad un certo punto però, la Yutani e le sue amiche si avvicinarono minacciose al gruppo del piccolo Hitari e proprio la bambina bruna, rivolgendosi alla sua vittima preferita, disse “Guarda chi c’è, cosa ci fai nel mio territorio?” Gli amici di Luke avevano un po’ timore per l’aggressività che mostrava sempre la bambina, ma il bruno non aveva paura di rispondergli a parola “Questa è zona pubblica e possiamo venirci quando vogliamo!” Persino le amiche di Chiara si spaventarono a quelle parole: nessuno aveva mai osato risponderle così… e non sapevano come avrebbe reagito. La bambina infatti non la prese bene per niente, visto che, ringhiando, raccolse un sasso da terra e disse “Come osi rivolgerti a me con quel tono?!” e glielo lanciò dritto in faccia, colpendolo sulla fronte e provocandogli un grosso livido “Così impari a provocarmi!” Luke, toccandosi la parte ferita, scoppiò a piangere sonoramente per il dolore, e questo attirò l’attenzione di tutti i genitori lì presenti “E te pareva che scoppiava a frignare il pezzente. Meglio andarcene!” all’ordine di Chiara, lei e le sue amiche si allontanarono dal gruppo, mentre gli amici del piccolo andarono a sincerarsi delle sue condizioni. “Cos’è successo?” domandò Robert che, avvicinatosi ai bambini, si era messo in ginocchio per guardare meglio la ferita del figlio. A rispondergli fu uno dei suoi amici “Il gruppo di Chiara è venuto ad insultarci, lui l’ha provocata e lei gli ha tirato un sasso in testa!” Alla spiegazione, l’uomo cominciò a guardare il piccolo in una maniera particolarmente severa, e poi, rivolgendosi ai suoi amici, disse loro “Andate un secondo dai vostri genitori… vorrei parlare con lui in privato…” i bambini non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e si allontanarono lasciandoli soli. Appena Robert vide che non c’era nessuno troppo vicino a loro, cominciò a parlare al bambino “Ascolta Luke, un vero guerriero non deve mai mostrare le proprie debolezze al nemico… è vero che il gruppo di Chiara si diverte a maltrattare chi non reagisce alle loro provocazioni, ma se piangi davanti a loro dimostri di essere un debole… e non voglio che mio figlio lo sia!” Il bruno rispose con le lacrime agli occhi “Ma fa male…” ”So benissimo che può bruciare la ferita, ma qualunque cosa succeda, tu non devi piangere e devi sopportare il dolore… così avrebbero fatto i Cavalieri della Speranza, gli eroi di tutti gli Universi!” l’uomo credeva che la Leggenda fosse reale, per questo aveva detto quelle cose. A quel punto Luke, cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi, rispose singhiozzando “O-Ok, cercherò d-di non piangere più…” e in effetti mantenne la promessa, visto che da quel momento in poi non reagì più alle provocazioni e non fece più trasparire nessuna smorfia di dolore anche alle ferite più gravi… Peccato solo che il suo comportamento lo portò a rimanere quasi accecato 4 anni più tardi per colpa di Chiara; proprio a causa di questo evento, su richiesta della moglie Julia incinta del suo secondogenito, Robert decise di portare il figlio in una spedizione con il suo amico Master Xehanort per decifrare l’ultima parte mancante della Leggenda che gli mancava… Purtroppo però… nessuno lì sapeva che sarebbero stati proprio gli eventi all’interno di quella grotta a dare inizio alla serie di cataclismi che si sarebbero abbattuti su tutti gli Universi negli anni a venire! 14 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Robert stava percorrendo la stradina che era presente nel bosco che delimitava Crepuscopoli, e teneva per la mano il piccolo Luke: il giorno prima si era messo d’accordo con la moglie per portare con sé il figlio in modo che potesse parlargli… e quello gli sembrava il momento migliore. “Ascolta figliolo…” disse il padre “… Ho saputo quello che è successo ieri a scuola…” ”Lo so, ti ho sentito parlare con la mamma…” si limitò a dire il piccolo con una benda sull’occhio: il colpo datogli da Chiara gli aveva fatto uscire parecchio sangue e per un po’ avrebbe dovuto portarla per evitare che la ferita peggiorasse. “Voglio mettere in chiaro una cosa: per quanto mi riguarda hai fatto bene a non rispondere alle loro provocazioni… tuttavia la mamma vuole che ti parli per aiutarti nel caso dovessi subire un altro attacco da Chiara e le sue amiche…” Ma, poco prima che l’uomo potesse dire qualcosa… “Siete arrivati, era ora!” i due arrivarono alla fine del bosco davanti alla Vecchia Villa, e lì c’era ad aspettarli un anziano vestito come Xehanort, completamente pelato e con un pizzetto grigio. Robert lo riconobbe subito “Master Xehanort, scusa per il ritardo, ma oggi abbiamo… un uomo in più!” esclamò ironicamente indicando il figlio. L’anziano, guardandolo quasi freddamente, disse “Se proprio vuoi portartelo dietro… avanti, è meglio non perdere tempo: molto probabilmente questa parte della Leggenda ci spiegherà chi è la fatidica Incarnazione del Male… e non possiamo perderci questa occasione!” in un batter d’occhio, Master Xehanort evocò il suo Keyblade (che era quello del futuro Leader dell’Esercito) e creò un varco oscuro proprio davanti a sé che imboccò immediatamente. Luke, vedendo quella forza oscura di fronte a sé, andò a rifugiarsi dietro il padre dalla paura, ma lui lo rassicurò dicendo “Stai tranquillo, ci porterà solamente dove dobbiamo andare!” ”… Ok… però è anche quel tipo a farmi paura…” confessò il bambino leggermente spaventato. Robert, sentendolo, trattenne le risate e disse “Tranquillo, fa questa impressione un po’ a tutti!” e poi, insieme al bambino, imboccò anche lui il varco oscuro, che si chiuse non appena i due ebbero varcato la sua soglia. L’Hitari piccolo era troppo preso dall’aspetto di Master Xehanort e non aveva badato alle sue parole di prima… e aveva fatto molto male, visto che si sarebbero potute evitare molte cose se solo l’avesse ascoltato… Il passaggio si aprì all’interno di quella che sembrava essere una grotta… o almeno lo sembrava, visto che sulle pareti e sul soffitto c’erano dei cavi per l’energia elettrica e, disparse un po’ per tutta la cavità, vi erano delle lampadine elettriche illuminate…e al centro di esso vi era una enorme pietra con inciso sopra quella che sembrava essere una scrittura antica… In poco tempo l’anziano Maestro del Keyblade varcò la soglia, seguito a ruota da Robert e Luke. Una volta che furono tutti usciti, il tunnel oscuro si chiuse alle loro spalle “Eccola lì…” si limitò a dire Master Xehanort con un sorriso diabolico. L’Hitari adulto invece rimase affascinato a quella vista: finalmente avrebbe scoperto il segreto più grande di tutti i tempi… chi era l’Incarnazione del Male!! “Luke, va a giocare con le rocce mentre noi lavoriamo… e non preoccuparti: parleremo dopo di quella cosa ;)!” Il bambino si limitò ad annuire e ad allontanarsi dai due uomini: in effetti sapeva che in quella miniera si sarebbe solamente annoiato con i discorsi che avrebbero fatto quei due e che ovviamente non avrebbe capito, così decise di seguire il consiglio del padre e di andare a guardare un po’ il resto di quella grotta tanto misteriosa. Vedendo il piccolo allontanarsi, Robert sorrise e si rivolse all’amico dicendo “Ok, mi metto subito al lavoro!” ”Le altre volte mi sono limitato ad accompagnarti perché la cosa non mi interessava… stavolta però rimarrò ad ascoltare la tua interpretazione: chi è l’Incarnazione del Male mi interessa particolarmente…” confessò Master Xehanort con un sorriso diabolico in viso… chissà cosa stava architettando… Immediatamente l’uomo si inginocchio e cominciò a leggere ciò che c’era scritto, che rappresentava il più grande segreto di tutti gli Universi… ciò che, se letto in tempo, poteva evitare l’apocalisse “… L’Incarnazione del Male giungerà presto… e non sarà altro che un essere umano frustrato, maledetto dalla carne del Signore del Male e con la convinzione di essere il più puro del mondo… Kitharu Ile!!!” queste erano le frasi incise sulla pietra… ma cosa volevano dire? “Kitharu Ile?… Ma cosa significa?” si domandò infatti Robert un po’ confuso: era la prima volta che, invece del nome, c’erano due parole dal significato apparentemente inesistente… Master Xehanort ci ragionò un po’ su… e alla fine espose la sua teoria “Magari non è altro che un diagramma… il vero nome è nascosto in quelle lettere, e dobbiamo soltanto decifrarle!” L’uomo non scartò totalmente le parole dell’amico “Teoria interessante… proviamo a fare qualche ipotesi…” gli ci vollero parecchi minuti per decifrare appieno il diagramma che era posto nella pietra… e alla fine, quando arrivò a quella che sembrava essere la soluzione, si alzò in piedi di scatto con un viso che dire scioccato era voler minimizzare “No… non può essere…” debolmente, pronunciò la soluzione all’enigma non riuscendo ancora a crederci “… Luke… Hitari…” Il Maestro del Keyblade ascoltò in silenzio le parole dell’amico e, con un altro sorrisetto, disse “Molto interessante…” Ma Robert non riusciva a crederci… come poteva suo figlio essere il discendente di quel portatore di morte? Era… era assurdo! “Com’è potuto accadere?…” l’uomo osservò da lontano il bambino che stava guardando i cavi attaccati alla parete della miniera… e lo sconcerto si trasformò presto in tristezza, perché il suo bambino in futuro… avrebbe portato la morte in tutti gli Universi! ”Mi spiace per te, ma questa è la realtà, e la devi accettare, qualunque essa sia…” intervenne Master Xehanort rivolgendosi all’amico: da quando aveva scoperto tutto, non faceva che mugugnare frasi stupide come le riteneva lui, e per questo gli aveva immediatamente fatto capire che il suo stupore non avrebbe cambiato proprio niente… Tuttavia le cose non andarono come aveva previsto lui… “… No… io non l’accetto… non permetterò al Signore del Male di ritornare per la terza volta… anche se questo vuole dire… uccidere mio figlio!!!” ”Come?!” e naturalmente l’anziano ci rimase di stucco nel sentirgli dire quelle parole… fin da quando aveva scoperto che Luke era l’Incarnazione del Male, si era fatto dei progetti per assicurarsi la vita eterna e un potere illimitato… e ora quell’idiota voleva mandare a monte tutto?! “Pensa bene a quello che fai… lui è pur sempre tuo figlio…” “Se lo lasciamo in vita, tutti gli Universi saranno spacciati!!” con queste parole, Robert chiuse la bocca a Master Xehanort: avrebbe tanto voluto non farlo… ma non vedeva altra scelta! “Credimi, se potessi non lo farei… ma se lo lasciamo in vita, la guerra iniziata milioni di anni fa ritornerà… e io non permetterò che accada… a qualunque costo!” Ormai l’uomo ne era convinto appieno… doveva farlo… per il bene di tutti, sua moglie compresa… l’Hitari adulto cominciò ad avvicinarsi al bambino con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso… Luke non si era accorto di lui in quanto era concentrato sui cavi di fronte a lui… non appena fu abbastanza vicino, Robert tirò fuori da un fodero posto sul lato destro un coltello da cucina, ma abbastanza grosso da poter uccidere qualcuno… con molta calma lo alzò fin sopra la sua testa, pronto a dare il colpo di grazia a suo figlio, indispensabile affinché il Signore del Male non tornasse… ma proprio all’ultimo… Uno strano raggio sottile colpì il soffitto e la terra cominciò a tremare sotto i loro piedi… ma non fu l’unica anomalia, in quanto le pietre cominciarono a scendere dal soffitto… non c’era alcun dubbio… la grotta stava per crollare! ”Papà, cosa succede?” domandò Luke al padre guardandosi intorno spaventato. Robert, quasi per istinto, voltò lo sguardo verso Master Xehanort… e vide che aveva il Keyblade in mano “Tu…” ”Non te lo lascio uccidere… quel moccioso un giorno distruggerà tutti gli esseri intelligenti… e quando l’avrà fatto, avrà l’onore di ospitare il mio cuore… addio amico, è stato bello conoscerti!” detto questo, l’anziano creò un varco oscuro alle sue spalle e sparì al suo interno. “Bastardo, non scappare!” gridò l’uomo in preda alla collera per quello che aveva osato fare il suo ormai ex amico. Nel frattempo, anche il figlio alle sue spalle si ritrovò risucchiato all’interno di un varco oscuro “Papà, aiuto!!!” gridò il bruno nel tentativo di avvertire l’uomo… ma ormai era troppo tardi e si ritrovò inghiottito dall’oscurità. Robert si voltò solo all’ultimo per vedere il viso del figlio sparire nel tunnel “Oh no, ha preso Luke…” a quel punto l’uomo capì che Master Xehanort non avrebbe fatto proprio niente per aiutarlo a fuggire, e quindi, abbassando la testa facendo in modo che i capelli gli coprissero gli occhi, lasciò cadere a terra il coltello, in attesa che la miniera crollasse del tutto condannandolo a morte… Nel frattempo Luke, al di fuori della grotta, venne scaraventato letteralmente fuori dal varco oscuro, finendo proprio davanti all’entrata della caverna, che a poco a poco si stava sgretolando a causa del colpo dell’anziano Maestro del Keyblade. Proprio lui fuoriuscì dallo stesso tunnel oscuro usato in precedenza dal bambino e, con uno sguardo freddo e un sorriso sadico sul volto, rimase fermo ad osservare soddisfatto lo sgretolamento dell’entrata e, successivamente, il crollo della miniera, che condannò a morte Robert Hitari, un uomo che aveva dedicato tutta la sua vita allo studio del passato… e che aveva visto la sua vita spenta proprio a causa di questa sua ossessione per la Leggenda e i Cavalieri della Speranza! Il piccolo Luke, ripresosi solo in quell’istante a causa della botta subita, alzò lo sguardo e, di fronte a sé, si staglio un cumulo di macerie… che lui sospettò essere quelle del luogo in cui si trovava prima “Aspetta, non sarà…” ”Si, è proprio la miniera in cui ti trovavi prima… e tuo padre non è riuscito ad uscirne…” gli disse Master Xehanort senza farsi troppi problemi. Naturalmente il piccolo bambino rimase letteralmente sconvolto dalla rivelazione dell’anziano e delle lacrime cominciarono a bagnargli il volto… con un gesto di coraggio, il bruno si gettò sui resti della miniera e cominciò a scavare a mani nude gridando a gran voce “PAPA’!!! PAPA’!!!!” non poteva credere che uno dei suoi genitori fosse morto proprio davanti ai suoi occhi… ma se solo avesse saputo cosa l’uomo aveva intenzione di fargli, molto probabilmente non sarebbe stato così triste. Il Maestro del Keyblade, osservando quella scena che lui considerava patetica, si avvicinò al piccolo e disse “Ormai è tardi figliolo, tuo padre è morto… ma sai qual è stata la sua ultima volontà? Che tu venissi con me affinché ti addestrassi per renderti abbastanza potente da incutere timore in tutti coloro che ti hanno sempre preso in giro… che ne dici… ti va di venire con me?” per lui era abbastanza facile manovrare la mente di un bambino di 8 anni. E in effetti riuscì nel suo intento, visto che il piccolo in quel momento era facilmente influenzabile, soprattutto se, come aveva fatto il vecchio, si aggiungeva che quella era l’ultima volontà del padre… e anche il fatto che non aveva intenzione di tornare a Crepuscopoli dove c’era il gruppo di Chiara “… Va bene… quando si parte?” A quella domanda, Master Xehanort sorrise malignamente: era riuscito nel suo intento “Immediatamente: andremo in un'altra zona del mondo, dove ci incontreremo con il mio nuovo allievo Vanitas… lì il nostro addestramento comincerà!” riguardo il problema della madre di Luke… quello era risolvibile molto velocemente *Mi basterà una lettera per convincere Julia che Robert e il moccioso sono morti… così non sprecherà tempo nel cercarli e io potrò addestrarlo senza intromissioni…* Ci vorrà davvero poco affinché l’Hitari piccolo si penta della sua scelta… visto che fin da subito gli allenamenti saranno terribili per lui e lo spingeranno più volte a fuggire e a tornare a casa! 12 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: “La prego basta, non ne posso più!” Erano circa 2 anni che Luke si trovava al Cimitero del Keyblade per seguire gli allenamenti di Master Xehanort e Vanitas… che, come già detto in precedenza, erano qualcosa di terribile per il bambino, tanto che fu costretto ad un certo punto a sedersi a terra dalla fatica e dal dolore… visto che erano pieno di ferite e lividi in tutto il corpo! “Te l’ho ripetuto mille volte… niente pause!” gli disse però l’anziano puntandogli al collo il suo Keyblade: quel giorno era da solo ad allenarlo perché il suo allievo era via per una missione. Ritrovando l’arma puntata ad una zona delicata, il bambino, che aveva ormai 10 anni, cominciò a tremare dalla paura “M-Ma… s-sono senza energie e-e…” ”Niente scuse, riprendi la spada che ti ho regalato e continuiamo!” in effetti Master Xehanort, per dare all’ormai allievo qualcosa con cui difendersi, gli aveva donato la spada nera che sarebbe poi diventata la sua arma. Il bruno a quel punto sospirò rassegnato: non c’era proprio verso di riuscire a fermarsi per qualcosa che non fosse mangiare o dormire. Raccogliendo da terra la spada che aveva mollato appena si era seduto, Luke si rimise in posizione pronto a continuare, nonostante fosse pieno di ferite e lividi e riuscisse a malapena a muoversi… L’anziano Maestro del Keyblade, vedendo che bastava veramente poco per convincerlo ad andare avanti, sorrise malignamente e pensò *Eccellente: se continua così tra parecchi anni diventerà davvero potente… e potrà viaggiare per i mondi di questo Universo tramite la spada che gli ho regalato seminando il panico in mio nome… e poi, quando sarà diventato abbastanza grande e forte… avrà l’onore di diventare il nuovo contenitore per il mio cuore!* Persino lui però ignorava che la spada nera, oltre che viaggiare per i mondi, consentiva anche di trasferirsi da un Universo all’altro se le Porte che li collegavano erano sbloccate… 10 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Altri 2 anni erano passati tra un allenamento e l’altro… e Master Xehanort riteneva l’allievo ormai pronto per sapere la verità su ciò che era accaduto 4 anni prima all’interno della miniera *Se glielo dico, lui odierà ancora di più l’umanità… e farà tutto ciò che gli dirò!* Luke a quei tempi aveva 12 anni… ed aveva ormai assunto l’aria fredda e distaccata che l’avrebbe contraddistinto anche all’interno della Resistenza… nonostante l’apparenza però, aveva mantenuto il comportamento gentile e allegro che aveva da piccolo, e questo perché in lui non era mai morta la speranza che un giorno quei terribili allenamenti sarebbero finiti… Il giovane in quel momento si stava allenando con la spada sopra ad una colonna di roccia nel Cimitero del Keyblade… almeno finché l’anziano non lo raggiunse e, da terra, gli gridasse “Scendi un secondo che ti devo parlare!” Lui, senza farselo ripetere due volte, scese dalla roccia con un enorme balzo, arrivando proprio di fronte al Maestro del Keyblade “Spero che sia importante, perché finalmente stavo prendendo il ritmo degli allenamenti…” esclamò rimettendo a posto la spada nel fodero. Master Xehanort, senza perdere ulteriore tempo, cominciò a parlare “Ti ho chiamato perché voglio rivelarti una cosa avvenuta 4 anni fa… hai presente quando sei stato inghiottito dal varco oscuro e sei stato portato fuori dalla miniera prima che crollasse?” ”Certo che ce l’ho presente, sei stato tu quella volta, giusto?” ”Esatto… quello che non sai è che in quell’occasione ti ho salvato la vita ben due volte…” ”In che senso?” domandò Luke alzando un sopracciglio. “Il farti uscire dalla miniera è stato solo il secondo salvataggio che ho fatto… visto che a far crollare la grotta sono stato io!” ”Come?!” inutile dire che l’Hitari maggiore ci rimase di stucco nel sentirglielo dire. ”Ma avevo delle buone ragioni… visto che ti ho salvato la vita da tuo padre!!!” Stavolta però non arrivò nessuna risposta dall’altra parte… questo perché Luke non sapeva cosa dire… cosa voleva significare ciò che stava dicendo? Suo padre voleva ucciderlo? Ma no… quello era impossibile “Non è vero, stai mentendo…” ”Beh lo verificherai tu stesso…” allungando la mano destra davanti a sé, Master Xehanort creò una sfera d’oscurità che stava riproducendo ciò che era avvenuto 4 anni prima “Non sono al livello di Yen Sid, ma anch’io me la cavo con le magie…” esso mostrò Robert che, alle spalle del piccolo, tirava fuori il coltello e si preparava ad ucciderlo, quando l’anziano, utilizzando il suo Keyblade, fece crollare la grotta portando in salvo sé stesso e il bambino… Inutile dire che Luke ci rimase ancora più male di prima… in fondo le magie non permettevano di contorcere le immagini a proprio piacimento, di conseguenza ciò che aveva visto era vero… come poteva essere? Perché suo padre voleva ucciderlo? Perché? Perché?… Lui non seppe trovare risposta a questa domanda… oppure non la voleva proprio trovare perché non riusciva a crederci “No… papà… ma perché’?…” ”Questa è la dura verità… e tu la devi accettare, qualunque essa sia!” Tuttavia il giovane non volle dar retta alle parole di Master Xehanort e, gridando come non mai, disse “ACCETTARE UN CAZZO! LUI HA TENTATO DI UCCIDERMI E TU ME L’HAI TENUTO NASCOSTO TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO! PER QUANTO MI RIGUARDA TU SEI SOLAMENTE SUO COMPLICE E NIENTE DI PIU’!!!” dopo aver tirato fuori tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, il giovane voltò le spalle al Maestro del Keyblade e corse via con tutta la velocità che aveva in corpo: non sapeva dove andare, ma una cosa la sapeva… non voleva rivedere mai più il bastardo! Master Xehanort lo vide allontanarsi e non provò neanche a fermarlo: il suo corpo non era più quello di un tempo e non l’avrebbe mai raggiunto… era vero che c’erano sempre il teletrasporto e i varchi oscuri… ma il fatto che stesse andando in quella direzione gli fece cambiare idea *Sta andando verso la foresta dove c’è la miniera e la Statua del Male… se tutto va bene la sbloccherà liberando il Signore del Male… a quel punto dovrò solo attendere qualche anno, e poi mi insidierò dentro di lui… ma prima sarà meglio passare al piano B…* e subito prese dalla tasca una lettera che gli era stata spedita da poco: era di Eraqus, e gli chiedeva se voleva andare ad assistere all’Esame di Qualificazione di Terra ed Aqua. Naturalmente il piano B prevedeva la creazione dell’X-Blade tramite la riunione di Vanitas e Ventus e l’insediarsi nel corpo di Terra in attesa di poter entrare in quello di Luke… quello che non sapeva era che il suo piano era destinato a fallire e che lui si sarebbe ritrovato intrappolato all’interno del corpo di Xehanort. Proprio come aveva previsto l’anziano Maestro del Keyblade, Luke, a furia di correre, finì per arrivare nella foresta in cui si trovava la miniera, senza però smettere di scappare… la disperazione per ciò che aveva appena scoperto gli dava la forza necessaria per fuggire il più lontano possibile da quel luogo… passò addirittura vicino ai resti della grotta senza neanche degnarla di uno sguardo dopo quello che aveva saputo… Alla fine però, arrivato al centro della foresta, dovette fermarsi: la stanchezza stava cominciando ad invadere il suo corpo. Con le lacrime agli occhi, il bambino cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò in un sonoro pianto… ormai non aveva più nessuno… erano tutti contro di lui, e non aveva fatto niente per meritare tutto quello “Il gruppo di Chiara mi perseguita… papà mi voleva morto… Master Xehanort mi ha allenato brutalmente… ma perché? Non ho fatto nulla di male… perché l’umanità è così cattiva con me?… Perché?… Perché?” “Questo perché è nella loro natura!” una voce rimbombò all’improvviso nella zona e Luke si alzò in piedi spaventato cominciando a guardarsi intorno con il viso bagnato… chi era? “Chi sei? Da dove mi stai parlando?” ”Sono davanti a te…” voltando lo sguardo di fronte a sé, Luke vide chi gli stava parlando… e non era altro che una statua raffigurante un demonio alato avvolta da una luce nera come la notte! Ovviamente il bambino rimase scioccato dall’evento che si stava manifestando davanti ai suoi occhi “Ma tu… sei una statua?!” ”Solo all’apparenza ragazzo mio… in verità io non possiedo un nome, ma tutti mi conoscono come il Signore del Male, l’essere più potente di tutti gli Universi!” era qualcosa dentro la scultura a parlare con il piccolo. L’Hitari maggiore, strabuzzando gli occhi, chiese “… Se sei il più potente di tutti… come mai sei una statua?” ”Un tempo avevo un corpo tutto mio… ma poi quella che tu chiami umanità mi ha imprigionato all’interno della Porta del Male e l’unico briciolo di forza che sono riuscito a tirare fuori dal mio corpo è venuta fin qui creando questa statua!” “L’umanità?…” Luke abbassò la testa sconsolato. ”Esattamente: milioni di anni fa ho tentato di instaurare una dittatura per mettere a posto quegli stupidi esseri che ho creato insieme a mio fratello, che voi chiamate il Signore della Luce… ma loro si sono rivoltati contro di me senza capire che lo facevo per il loro bene e mi hanno sigillato sperando di rinchiudermi per sempre… ma ora che ci sei tu qui, le cose cambiano…” “Perché?” domandò il bambino sorpreso dalle ultime parole del demone. “Perché tu sei nato con la mia carne… e quindi solo tu hai il potere di riportare la pace e l’ordine in tutti gli Universi… sterminando tutti gli esseri intelligenti, perché non è solo l’umanità ad essere crudele!” ”Tu dici… che dovrei uccidere tutti?…” il piccolo era confuso: non sapeva cosa fare. “Si, tu sei l’unico in tutti gli Universi che ha il potere di farlo… perché tu avrai la mia carne e la mia forza… o almeno quella che ne rimane, visto che la maggior parte è rinchiusa nella Porta del Male a causa di quegli idioti conosciuti come Cavalieri della Speranza… cosa ne dici ragazzo… sei con me?” tutte parole volte a convincere Luke a seguirlo, in quanto lui non poteva sapere che era il demonio il vero malvagio. Tuttavia il bambino era in una situazione in cui avrebbe creduto a tutti… e infatti il suo volto venne subito invaso da un sorriso diabolico, per poi pronunciare le seguenti parole “Sono con te… l’umanità deve pagare per ciò che mi ha fatto ingiustamente… li sterminerò tutti con immenso piacere… così la loro malvagità non intaccherà più gli Universi e la pace tornerà!” “Eccellente…” il Signore del Male rideva sotto la statua: dopo milioni di anni, il suo piano aveva finalmente inizio! “Non ti resta che una cosa da fare… fonditi con il mio spirito e la mia forza e distruggi le barriere che separano gli Universi… fallo e diventa… l’Incarnazione del Male!!!” In un millesimo di secondo Luke allungò entrambe le mani verso la scultura e, in poco tempo, la statua e la luce che l’avvolgeva si trasformarono nell’aura oscura, simbolo del potere del demonio, che penetrò tutta dentro il bambino, donandogli il potere che tutti conosciamo. Non appena il processo fu completo, il piccolo alzò le braccia al cielo e gridò “Porte degli Universi, sbloccate i vostri cancelli e rimettete in comunicazione tutte le dimensioni, è l’Incarnazione del Male che ve lo ordina!!!” Subito 16 sfere oscuro partirono dalle sue mani, pronte ad andare dove si trovavano i portali per distruggere i muri dimensionali e rimettere in collegamento tutto…ci sarebbero voluti parecchi anni, ma sia Luke che il Signore del Male ne erano sicuri: ben presto tutti gli esseri intelligenti sarebbero spariti per sempre… l’unica differenza era che, mentre il primo lo faceva a fin di bene, il secondo voleva solo una cosa… vendetta!! Fu così che tutti gli Universi si ritrovarono collegati dopo milioni di anni che erano rimasti separati… e nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere cosa sarebbe accaduto a seguito di questo evento… 9 Anni e Qualche Giorno prima degli Eventi Narrati: Era passato un anno da quando le Porte degli Universi erano state ripristinate e tutti i mondi erano stati rimessi in collegamento… e un Luke 13enne, dopo aver compiuto tali gesti ed essersi unito al Signore del Male, si era isolato dal resto della civilizzazione ed era andato in una grotta che si trovava nel mondo di Crepuscopoli (anche se era parecchio lontana dalla città) a meditare seduto. Aveva passato tutto il tempo là dentro nutrendosi dei frutti degli alberi della foresta in attesa del giorno in cui avrebbe distrutto tutti gli esseri intelligenti degli Universi *Non appena avrò aperto la Porta del Male sfruttando 9 Cristalli dei Cavalieri della Speranza e uno creato da me, le Creature dell’Oscurità ritorneranno… e per l’umanità sarà la fine!* “Eccolo, l’abbiamo trovato finalmente!” ad un certo punto, sentendo quella voce che non aveva mai udito, il ragazzo aprì gli occhi… e vide davanti a sé i due Nessuno Xaldin e Xigbar! ”Te l’avevo detto di cercare a Crepuscopoli, ma tu non mi dai mai retta!” fece l’ex Braig rivolto al compagno. L’ex Dilan, con sorrisino sarcastico, disse “Questo perché ogni volta che ti do ascolto finiamo per perderci… imbecille!” ”Ma va a quel paese, idiota!” L’Hitari maggiore, leggermente irritato dalla presenza di quei due, chiese “Si può sapere che cosa volete da me? Mi avete interrotto mentre meditavo!” Senza perdere ulteriore tempo, Xaldin domandò “Tu sei Luke Hitari? E per caso provieni da questo mondo?” ”… Si, ma chiamatemi Fuudo, è questo il mio vero cognome!” rispose semplicemente il giovane: aveva deciso di cambiare la sua identità dopo essersi unito al Signore del Male per cancellare il proprio passato da umano… e prepararsi al grande giorno! “Scusa, ma cosa centra la domanda di provenienza?” domandò Xigbar al compagno, che non trovava utilità nel suo ultimo quesito. “Senti, non scassare il cazzo e fammi lavorare!” liquidando l’ex Braig con queste parole, il Nessuno di Dilan si avvicinò a Luke e gli disse “Oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato: il nostro Capo Ansem sta mettendo su una potente organizzazione denominata Esercito… e vuole che tu sia tra i membri fondatori del gruppo. Il nostro obiettivo è la conquista di tutti gli Universi… e il Signore Oscuro ritiene che la cosa potrebbe allettarti… in caso contrario, abbiamo dei buoni metodi di persuasione…” ovviamente alludeva all’uso della forza per convincerlo. E Xigbar era d’accordo con lui “Esatto, ti conviene accettare: è un offerta che non puoi rifiutare!” Nessuna risposta dall’altra parte… Luke non aveva nessun interesse ad unirsi a quella banda di sfigati come li definiva lui, e infatti era pronto a rispondere con un no secco, sicuro di poterli battere insieme… ma proprio all’ultimo… *Aspetta a dire di no!* *E ora cosa vuoi, Signore del Male?* *Quell’Ansem di cui parlano… rappresenta una minaccia!* *E perché dovrebbe?* *Il suo piano è di conquistare tutti gli Universi… e sento che il suo potere aumenta sempre di più… ha persino già superato il tuo livello di forza!* *Impossibile!* *E’ così… ti consiglio di unirti a questo Esercito… e di trovare un modo per ucciderlo, prima che mandi a monte tutto… hai carta bianca per quanto riguarda la distruzione di Ansem e dell’organizzazione… ma appena li avrai distrutti… dovrai fare esattamente come ti dirò per aprire la Porta del Male e ridarmi i miei veri poteri!* *Come vuoi…* Luke aveva appena parlato mentalmente con colui che viveva dentro di lui! Il ragazzo, come aveva concordato con il demone, si alzò in piedi e disse ai due Nessuno “Accetto la vostra offerta… a patto che mi forniate uno dei vostri abiti!” A quella risposta, Xaldin e Xigbar sorrisero soddisfatti e l’ex Braig esclamò “Perfetto. Adesso seguici: ti porteremo dal nostro Capo… per creare l’organizzazione in maniera definitiva!” Fu così che, qualche giorno dopo, nacque l’istituzione di Xehanort meglio conosciuta come Esercito… e Luke contribuì alla sua creazione solo per raggiungere il suo scopo dettato dal Signore del Male: distruggere lui e la sua organizzazione! 7 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Erano passati 2 anni dalla creazione dell’Esercito e Luke, proprio come tutti gli altri membri, non aveva fatto praticamente niente, se non andare in giro per gli Universi ad arruolare gente per conto dell’organizzazione, nonostante avesse il grado di Generale. Il ragazzo aveva 15 anni, indossava l’abito che portavano i Nessuno, girava per i corridoi della Fortezza Oscura… e si era già stufato di quell’organizzazione *Il Signore Oscuro vuole attendere che il gruppo sia completo prima di agire… sto cominciando a pensare che il Signore del Male mi abbia consigliato male… l’unico decente qui è Aokiji, lui si che è in gamba, la pensa proprio come me… ma sarà meglio non affezionarmi troppo, visto che il grande giorno dovrò uccidere anche lui…* Ma ad un certo punto, quasi come se avesse sentito che il giovane l’aveva chiamato, il demone cominciò a comunicare con lui mentalmente *Ehi Luke, mi senti?* *Forte e chiaro, che cosa c’è?* *Poco fa ho percepito due presenze all’interno del Regno dell’Oscurità, il luogo dove mio fratello mi ha imprigionato la prima volta… e mi è venuta un idea!* *Di cosa si tratta?* *Liberali da quella prigione tramite uno dei miei patti, e in cambio richiedi il loro aiuto quando ne avrai bisogno… così al momento giusto prenderai il controllo della loro mente e diventeranno tuoi scagnozzi!* *… L’idea mi alletta, ma ad una condizione: che alteri la mia voce, in modo che quando ci incontreremo fuori da quella dimensione non mi riconoscano!* *Nessun problema, alterare le voci è uno scherzo per me…* e lì la comunicazione si interruppe. L’idea proposta dal Signore del Male allettava non poco il giovane ragazzo, in quanto facendo così avrebbe avuto qualcuno come spalla il giorno in cui avrebbe sterminato l’umanità… anche se naturalmente si sarebbe sbarazzato di loro appena la missione sarebbe stata compiuta. “Si entra in scena!” coprendosi il volto con il cappuccio del soprabito nero, il ragazzo creò un varco oscuro diretto al Regno dell’Oscurità e vi entrò immediatamente… naturalmente le due persone che da lì a poco avrebbe liberato tramite il patto erano Ansem ed Aqua! 6 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Un altro anno nell’Esercito era passato e un Luke 16enne, che passeggiava per i corridoi della Base dell’organizzazione, continuava ad osservare il contratto firmato un anno prima… era rimasto colpito dal nome che l’anziano aveva usato *Che strano, si chiama Ansem proprio come il Signore Oscuro… bah, sarà solo una coincidenza e nient’altro!* “Oh salve Generale Luke!” il ragazzo passò vicino a Demyx, che in quel momento era appoggiato al muro con in mano il suo Sitar, e ovviamente il Nessuno aveva colto l’occasione per salutarlo “Ho scritto un nuovo pezzo, lo vuole sentire?” Il ragazzo fece sparire subito il contratto prima che potessero venire dei sospetti e poi, anche se non aveva molta voglia di ascoltarlo, decise comunque di dire di si “Sentiamo…” Immediatamente Demyx cominciò a suonare con la sua chitarra una musica che si avvicina al rock… e ovviamente l’Hitari maggiore dovette coprirsi le orecchie, in quanto stava suonando così rumorosamente che era sicuro che gli sarebbero saltati i timpani se non se li copriva. “Le piace?” il Nessuno, mentre continuava a suonare, chiese al Generale il suo parere. Tuttavia qualcuno sbucò da sottoterra anticipando la risposta del giovane “Piantala con questo rumore Demyx, sei fastidioso!” era Zetsu, e anche lui sembrava non averla gradita. “Uff, ma perché sei sempre così cattivo con me?” si lamentò il biondo facendo il broncio e smettendo di suonare il suo Sitar. Anche qualcun altro però giunse dai corridoi per confermare le parole della pianta “Stavolta devo dargli ragione: sei proprio negato per il rock!” era Doflamingo. “E che cavolo, ma è possibile che qui nessuno apprezza la mia arte?” si lamentò a quel punto Demyx alzando lo sguardo al cielo. Luke, per evitare ulteriori lagne, sospirò e disse “Guarda che hanno rag…” ”Buongiorno perdenti!” all’improvviso tutti e 4 i presenti vennero attirati da una voce che proveniva alla sinistra del Nessuno e, girandosi, notarono che a parlare era stato Marlick, che aveva addosso gli stessi abiti che avrebbe avuto durante l’attacco a Crepuscopoli. “E tu chi saresti?” domandò subito Zetsu. Doflamingo invece lo riconobbe subito “Guarda guarda, Marlick Mizuhara, il pirata da 200 milioni di berry… sei tu il nuovo acquisto dell’Esercito?” Il pirata, con fare molto spavaldo, rispose dicendo “Esattamente, sono il nuovo Comandante, quindi vedete di non contraddirmi troppo, perché altrimenti non risponderò più delle mie azioni!” … Silenzio per qualche secondo… poi… “Buffone!” “Montato!” “Idiota!” rispettivamente Zetsu, Demyx e Doflamingo, senza vergognarsi di mostrare cosa pensavano di lui, se ne andarono indignati dal comportamento del Comandante. “Tsk palloni gonfiati…” si limitò a dire Marlick, che non aveva gradito il loro comportamento. Rimasto da solo con lui, Luke decise di fargli una domanda “Dimmi… qual è la tua specialità?” Il Comandante, sapendo chi aveva davanti, si avvicinò a lui rispondendo “L’attacco ovvio: ho mangiato il Frutto del Diavolo Field Field ed ora posso creare campi di forza a mio piacimento… ora però ho io una domanda per lei… cosa ne pensa delle femmine?” Ovviamente l’Hitari maggiore trovò alquanto strana quella domanda, visto che alzò un sopracciglio, ma alla fine, con gli occhi chiusi, rispose “Mi sono del tutto indifferenti…” Il Mizuhara, fermandosi di fronte a lui, sorrise malignamente e disse “Bene, sono contento di sapere che la pensiamo più o meno alla stessa maniera… più o meno perché io le ritengo esseri totalmente inutili e che servono solo a portare avanti la razza umana e a compiacere i loro padroni come me… è per questo che da quando sono pirata fino ad adesso ho abusato di molte di loro nel mio Universo!” Nonostante fosse del tutto indifferente alle ragazze, Luke non poté non provare disgusto per ciò che il Comandante gli aveva appena detto “Lo sai… mi fai schifo!” detto questo, girò i tacchi e si allontanò da Marlick, visto che non sopportava più la vista di quell’essere ripugnante. Lui ovviamente, non gradendo le parole del Generale, gli sbraitò addosso mentre se ne andava “Sei fortunato ad avere un grado più alto del mio, altrimenti ti avrei già ammazzato, bastardo!” Luke, sconsolato, si toccò la fronte con la mano destra e disse “Sono in una gabbia di pazzi…” 5 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Un Luke 17enne, con addosso il soprabito nero dei Nessuno, si stava dirigendo verso la sala reale per parlare con il Signore Oscuro stesso… in quei giorni aveva riflettuto molto sul da farsi… e ormai aveva preso la sua decisione. Anche se… *Perché vuoi abbandonare l’organizzazione?* il Signore del Male cominciò a chiamarlo mentalmente per avere chiarimenti… *Perché se rimango con loro non riuscirò mai a raggiungere il mio scopo…* *In che senso?* *…Il mio piano prevedeva l’utilizzare i membri dell’Esercito per uccidere il Signore Oscuro… ma ho appena scoperto che lui li assume facendo loro promesse assurde, assicurandosi così la loro fedeltà e i loro servigi fino alla vittoria finale… di conseguenza posso fare solo una cosa: cercare degli alleati… al di fuori dell’organizzazione!* *E che mi dici dell’aura oscura che ti ha rubato?* *Sta facendo credere a tutti che è stato lui a crearla… e io glielo lascio fare, in quanto così nessuno sospetterà mai di me, e potrò lasciare questo stupido gruppo senza troppi problemi!* *… Si, in effetti non vedo altre soluzioni, visto che il potere di Ansem cresce sempre di più… ok, hai il mio appoggio pieno!* dopo queste parole, il demonio terminò la comunicazione. Il ragazzo, senza dire niente, ascoltò attentamente le ultime parole di colui che viveva dentro di lui e, al termine del dialogo, continuò l’avanzata verso la sala reale: ora che aveva l’approvazione dell’oscurità in persona, poteva farlo. Arrivato davanti alla sala reale, varcò il portone senza neanche bussare e all’interno vi trovò Xehanort seduto sul suo trono che stava riflettendo, quando, accorgendosi dell’arrivo del ragazzo, disse “Oh Luke, che piacevole sorpresa. Cosa posso fare per te?” Il giovane, facendo un sorrisino, annunciò al Leader dell’Esercito la sua decisione “Sono venuto per comunicarti… che da adesso abbandono l’organizzazione definitivamente!” “COSA?!” inutile dire come la prese il Signore Oscuro: aveva creato il gruppo con lo scopo principale di ucciderlo, e se l’era portato dalla sua parte proprio per averlo vicino il momento in cui l’avrebbe ammazzato… e ora saltava fuori… che voleva abbandonarlo? “PER QUALE ASSURDO MOTIVO VORRESTI ANDARTENE?!” ”Semplice: il mio obiettivo è riportare la pace negli Universi… e mi sono appena accorto che, stando con te, non raggiungerò mai il mio scopo, quindi… bye bye!” con un semplice saluto con la mano destra, Luke, senza neanche guardare in faccia il suo ex Capo, uscì dalla sala reale, pronto a raggiungere il tetto della Fortezza Oscura e abbandonare quel mondo. Ovviamente gli sbraiti di Xehanort riuscì a sentirli nonostante la porta chiusa… e questo anche perché il Signore Oscuro voleva che li sentisse “NON CREDERE CHE LA QUESTIONE SI CHIUDA QUI! TI DAREMO LA CACCIA E TI UCCIDEREMO! MI HAI SENTITO? DA ADESSO RENDERO’ LA TUA VITA UN INFERNO, LUKE!!!” Tutte parole al vento, perché ormai l’Hitari maggiore aveva preso la sua decisione, e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea… persino Aokiji più tardi avrebbe provato a convincerlo, ma ormai era inutile: se non avrebbe potuto distruggere l’Esercito dall’interno servendosi dei seguaci del Signore Oscuro… l’avrebbe distrutta dall’esterno servendosi di coloro che lo volevano accoppare sul serio! 4 Anni e Mezzo prima degli Eventi Narrati: Dopo aver abbandonato l’organizzazione, Luke aveva viaggiato per qualche giorno, prima di andare a vedere i resti della sua città natale Crepuscopoli, rasa al suolo dall’Esercito per vendetta nei suoi confronti… ed è stato allora che ha incontrato lei… Chiara Yutani… la bambina che in passato lo tormentava in continuazione… ma che negli ultimi giorni gli aveva cambiato la vita! I due erano ormai 6 mesi che erano in viaggio insieme e in quel momento stavano attraversando una foresta dell’Universo di Goku, una foresta dove la vegetazione era rigogliosa, il sole splendeva e gli animaletti vivevano in pace. “Oh guarda che carini quegli uccellini e quei conigli!” la ragazza, vedendo vicino ad un albero dei piccoli animali che mangiavano, si avvicinò a loro raggiante e sorridente: da quando aveva incontrato il bruno la paura e l’odio l’avevano abbandonata, anche se provava comunque rancore nei confronti dei maschi… e non era l’unica cosa strana, visto che alla fine la passata esperienza con Marlick l’aveva proprio cambiata d’atteggiamento, trasformandola in una giovane allegra e gentile. Luke, che ora indossava i vestiti che avrebbe avuto addosso anni più tardi, osservava da lontano Chiara sorridente che era circondata da animaletti che, sentendo che non c’era pericolo, si avvicinavano a lei incuriositi, mentre gli uccellini si appoggiavano sulle sue mani… e non poteva negare di essersi affezionato troppo a lei *Incredibile… io che detesto il genere umano… mi sono innamorato di una di loro, e ci ho pure passato parecchie notti insieme… mi chiedo come sia potuto accadere…* Fu il Signore del Male a rispondergli *Questo perché è nella vostra natura provare amore, non ci puoi fare niente…* *Ti sbagli… io non sono umano, sono figlio di due di loro… ma essendo nato con la tua carne non mi ritengo un loro simile…* *Come vuoi, comunque non affezionarti troppo alla giovane… il grande giorno dovrai uccidere anche lei!* *Questo lo so bene… però… non posso smettere di amarla…* Luke continuava a guardare la sua fidanzata sorridere con gli animaletti… era davvero bella! *…Il mio cuore, da quella notte che ci siamo uniti, non la smette di dirmi che è la ragazza giusta per me… e forse è per questo che sto così bene con lei…* *Piantala di dire queste cose e cerca di non perdere la testa, ricordati che anche lei morirà!* *… E’ vero… ma forse… è giusto avvisarla immediatamente di quello che ho intenzione di fare!* *Cosa? Ma sei impazzito?!* *Non posso mentirle, io la amo troppo per continuare a dirle puttanate!* *Fermo! Ti proibisco di farlo!!* Ma ormai era troppo tardi: il bruno si era convinto di volerle dire tutta la verità… e si era già avvicinato a lei con sguardo molto serio. Chiara, vedendo il suo fidanzato arrivare, si girò verso di lui e, vedendo l’aria dura che aveva, si alzò in piedi e gli chiese “Tesoro, che cos’hai?” ”… Devo parlarti un secondo… riguardo quello che ho intenzione di fare…” ”Ma lo so, non preoccuparti: tu miri a distruggere l’Esercito di cui facevi parte un tempo. Non serve che me lo dici di nuovo!” mentre lo diceva, la Yutani aveva sorriso dolcemente al ragazzo… e questo rese più difficile per lui dirgli la realtà… ma lo doveva fare… per il suo bene. “Questo è vero… ma c’è un'altra cosa che ho intenzione di fare dopo aver distrutto l’organizzazione… ed è distruggere gli esseri intelligenti di tutti gli Universi!” Inutile dire che Chiara, sentendo quelle parole, si paralizzò dalla paura “C-Come?…” “In qualità di Incarnazione del Male, è mio compito purificare gli Universi dalla feccia meglio conosciuta come umanità… e ad aiutarmi sarà il Signore del Male, il cui spirito vive dentro di me e mi dona forza e potenza… naturalmente per riottenere tutto il suo potere dovrò prima aprire la Porta del Male servendomi di 9 dei 10 Cavalieri della Speranza, dell’ultimo posso fare a meno se creo un Cristallo falso con il mio pot…” ”MA SEI PAZZO?!?!?!” sbottò all’improvviso la ragazza “Vuoi sterminare tutta l’umanità? E’ un idea folle! E’ vero e concordo con te che i maschi sono solo feccia e devono sparire, ma… addirittura un genocidio… non lo puoi fare…” L’Hitari maggiore, chiudendo gli occhi, domandò “Dimmi… chi ti ha portato ad odiare i maschi?” “Che domande: Marlick ovviamente!” rispose la Yutani. “Esatto… un umano!” la giovane capì quasi subito fin dove voleva arrivare “E’ nella natura umana fare del male al prossimo per soddisfare i propri interessi… gli animali e le piante non sono così… ed è per questo che io e il Signore del Male faremo in modo che gli Universi siano solo di loro proprietà!” Chiara, avendo capito ormai come stavano le cose, abbassò la testa sconsolata: il suo fidanzato era solo una marionetta… “Luke… lui ti sta solo usando… non dargli retta… ti prego…” ”Mi spiace, ma non posso…” dopo quelle parole, il giovane cominciò ad accarezzare dolcemente la guancia sinistra della ragazza con la mano destra “L’umanità mi ha fatto troppo del male senza che io avessi nessuna colpa… tu, per come ti comportavi, forse ti sei meritata ciò che hai subito… ma uno stupro è sempre troppo crudele, anche se a subirlo è una come la te del passato… devono pagarla… e non posso tirarmi indietro… perché questo… è il mio destino!” Chiara, alzando lo sguardo sul fidanzato che le accarezzava il viso cercando di farle capire le sue ragioni, trattene le lacrime che cercavano di uscire dal suo viso e gli confessò di non condividere le sue idee “Io non ti fermerò quel giorno, e non dirò a nessuno quello che hai intenzione di fare… ma ti prego, durante questo periodo di attesa riflettici su… e abbandona questa idea… non voglio perderti ora che ho scoperto cosa provo per te…” “Non rinuncerò mai ai miei ideali… ma allo stesso tempo non ti abbandonerò mai ora che ho scoperto di amarti… ricordati… io e te staremo insieme… per sempre!” dopo quella frase, il ragazzo avvicinò la sua bocca a quella della ragazza e le stampò un dolce e passionale bacio sulle labbra… che venne ricambiato immediatamente dalla Yutani. Lui era convinto fortemente di ciò che doveva fare… ma qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, loro non si sarebbero lasciati mai e poi mai… perché il loro amore era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa… persino del Signore del Male! 3 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Un anno e mezzo erano passati da quella discussione nella foresta… ed erano ormai 12 mesi che ai due ragazzi 19enni si era aggiunto il giovane David 11enne quale allievo di Luke… e, nonostante lui lo considerasse solo un allievo e un aiutante in più nella lotta contro l’Esercito, non poteva negare di provare pena per il “Tokiwa”, visto che era come lui e Chiara: una vittima della crudeltà umana *Il suo rancore non ha confini… e non posso negare di star cominciando ad affezionarmi anche a lui… non devo lasciarmi prendere da questi sentimenti, altrimenti il grande giorno sarà dura per me ucciderli tutti e due…* La tappa che i 3 avevano fatto quel giorno era una città nell’Universo di Sora davvero strana: si faceva chiamare Città di Mezzo ed era composta da 3 distretti, uno diverso dall’altro “Che strano mondo…” ammise Chiara guardandosi intorno. “A me basta trovare un luogo per allenarmi!” esclamò invece David indifferente alla cosa. Luke, ricordandosi qualcosa su quella città tramite le informazioni dell’Esercito, svelò ai due quello che sapeva “Questo dovrebbe essere il luogo dove si sono rifugiati gli abitanti dei mondi di quest’Universo conquistati dall’Esercito… o almeno mi sembra che sia così…” ”Poverini…” disse a quel punto la Yutani poggiando entrambe le mani sul petto vicino al cuore. Fu in quel momento che qualcuno, vedendo l’arrivo dei 3 ragazzi, li raggiunse senza pensarci due volte dal negozio di accessori che era proprio sopra le scale di fronte alla piazza “Anche il vostro mondo è stato conquistato dall’Esercito?” era Leon, che viveva ormai da 6 anni in quel luogo insieme ai suoi 4 compagni. La ragazza e il biondo cominciarono a guardarlo in maniera sospettosa, la prima perché era un maschio e il secondo perché ormai non si fidava più di nessuno… l’unico che gli rispose fu proprio l’Hitari maggiore “In verità il nostro mondo è stato proprio raso al suolo dall’organizzazione. Io sono Luke Fuudo, loro sono Chiara Yutani e David Tokiwa… e tutti e 3 siamo i nemici principali dell’Esercito!” “Sul serio?” a parlare fu Aerith, che uscì dal negozio di accessori insieme a Yuffie, Cid e Tifa con gli abiti che avrebbero indossato al momento dell’incontro con Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Sora e i loro amici: capendo che non erano affatto nemici non si fecero problemi a mostrarsi a loro. “Dovete essere parecchio forti se quell’organizzazione vi considera la sua nemesi!” intervenne la Kisaragi rivolta ai 3 nuovi arrivati. “Si, in effetti ce la caviamo piuttosto bene… e non badate a loro due, hanno avuto delle brutte esperienze in passato. Poi vi racconterò più precisamente che cosa!” fece Luke riferendosi ai suoi due compagni di viaggio. A Squall però il loro comportamento non interessava: erano degli alleati molto preziosi… e forse con loro sarebbero riusciti a riprendersi la loro terra “Luke, David, Chiara… il vostro arrivo è stato davvero provvidenziale. Se sul serio siete i nemici numero 1 dell’Esercito, il vostro aiuto potrebbe essere molto prezioso… che ne dite… vi andrebbe di rimanere qui con noi ad aiutarci a distruggere l’organizzazione?” Naturalmente i due compagni di squadra dell’Incarnazione del Male erano molto riluttanti se accettare oppure no, visto che l’unica persona di cui gradivano la presenza era proprio Luke… ma quest’ultimo, pensando solamente che quei 5 potevano essere degli alleati in più nella lotta contro il Signore Oscuro, decise di accettare “Per noi sta bene…” David e Chiara non dissero niente… o meglio pensarono rispettivamente *Basta che continuiamo i nostri allenamenti e possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa!* *Ho dei dubbi se rimanere qui con quei due maschi… ma se è quello che Luke vuole…* “Ottimo, ci volevano degli alleati in più!” affermò a quel punto Cid col sorriso sulle labbra, visto che erano 6 anni che cercavano qualcuno disposto ad aiutarli a battere l’organizzazione. “Già… e saremmo anche in 9 se Cloud non fosse partito alla ricerca di lui…” esclamò invece Tifa abbassando la testa e pensando al suo migliore amico, che era in giro chissà dove alla ricerca del suo nemico mortale. Fu così che i 3 ragazzi che vagavano per gli Universi nella speranza di battere l’Esercito si unirono a Leon e ai suoi amici… qualche giorno più tardi avrebbero fatto la conoscenza anche di Re Topolino, in passato grande amico di Ansem ed ex prigioniero del Regno dell’Oscurità a causa di una sconfitta contro Xigbar e Xaldin e riuscito ad uscirne qualche giorno prima solo stipulando un patto con un “individuo misterioso”… ma se non altro così ha potuto recuperare il suo nuovo Keyblade dorato (che in futuro sarebbe passato a Kairi) e l’Animofago (che in futuro avrebbe dato a Riku). I giorni alla Città di Mezzo passarono tranquillamente nella progettazione di piani per distruggere l’organizzazione malvagia… almeno finché… 2 Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Un altro anno era passato e, all’interno del negozio di accessori della Città di Mezzo, la futura Resistenza stava escogitando dei nuovi piani per la distruzione dell’Esercito… ormai Chiara, nonostante i suoi pregiudizi verso Leon e Cid, si era ambientata perfettamente, tanto da rivelare a tutti ciò che hanno subito in passato lei e David, mentre il biondo si era aperto soprattutto con Tifa a causa delle legnate che gli dava in continuazione. “RAGAZZI! RAGAZZI!” fu proprio la Lockhart che, piombando dentro il negozio in cui si trovavano Luke, David, Chiara, Cid, Yuffie e Aerith, gridò a squarciagola “IL SIGNORE OSCURO E CELL SONO NELLA FORESTA QUI VICINO! SICURAMENTE SONO QUI PER RECLUTARE NUOVI MEMBRI DELL’ORGANIZZAZIONE!!” Inutile dire che quella notizia lasciò di stucco praticamente tutti coloro che vi erano all’interno “Sul serio? Non stai dicendo una balla?” domandò Yuffie che credeva fino ad un certo punto alle sue parole. “No, ve lo posso giurare: sono proprio qui!” le rispose Tifa indicando con le dita la direzione che portava alla foresta. “Perfetto!” Luke, senza perdere ulteriore tempo, prese la spada da terra, se la mise nella fodera sulla sua schiena e disse “Non possiamo lasciarci sfuggire quest’occasione… andiamo là e facciamoli fuori tutti e due!” “Ma sei pazzo?!” Chiara non era d’accordo “Ti farai solo ammazzare così!” Ma David voleva seguire il suo maestro ”Io vado con lui… sarà un buon allenamento per capire se sono al livello di Teach oppure no…” ”E allora non sperate di andare senza di me… io li ho visti per prima, e io sarò la prima a dargli un bel pugno in faccia!” fece anche Tifa sicura di ciò che stava dicendo. “Ok, allora non perdiamo tempo e andiamoci subito!” al grido di Luke, lui e gli altri 2 volontari si fiondarono fuori, dritti verso la foresta appena fuori la Città di Mezzo… per approfittare dell’occasione e sistemare in maniera definitiva il Signore Oscuro e Cell! Naturalmente però coloro che erano all’interno non avevano approvato il loro gesto “Ma sono idioti quei 3? Quei due sono i più forti dell’Esercito, non ce la faranno mai…” fece infatti Cid, che considerava scemo il loro gesto. “Appunto, perché hanno dovuto avere fretta? Non capisco…” anche Aerith era molto scettica sull’azione compiuta dai suoi amici. Chiara invece, dopo aver tentato prima di fermare il fidanzato, si era chiusa in un silenzio tombale: sentiva che quell’attacco frontale e improvvisato sarebbe andato terribilmente male… ma sperava anche in cuor suo che tutti e 3 tornassero vivi e vegeti *Ragazzi… fate attenzione!* Come sanno tutti, da quello scontro, come avevano supposto quasi tutti, ne uscirono letteralmente massacrati: Luke e David si presero una batosta da Cell mentre Tifa venne sconfitta e quasi uccisa dal Signore Oscuro, anche se tutti pensarono fosse morta… I due ragazzi, riusciti a sfuggire alla morte grazie ad uno stratagemma di David, ritornarono al negozio di accessori pieni di ferite in tutto il corpo “Non è andata come previsto…” le parole dell’Hitari maggiore erano giuste: cosa pensavano di fare con un attacco improvvisato? “Siete stati molto superficiali nel volerli attaccare subito, dovevate stare più attenti…” stavolta, oltre a Chiara, Aerith, Yuffie e Cid, c’erano anche Leon (colui che li aveva rimproverati) e Cloud, quest’ultimo perché aveva appena comunicato a Squall di voler tornare a far parte del loro gruppo. Naturalmente il biondo, non conoscendolo, domandò “E lui chi è?” Il diretto interessato, del tutto indifferente alla presenza dei due nuovi arrivati, rispose dicendo “Io mi chiamo Cloud Strife… Leon mi ha parlato di voi… vedete di non starmi tra i piedi quando combatterò contro di lui!” ”Che caratterino…” esclamò Luke riconoscendo che quel ragazzo assomigliava proprio a David… E anche quest’ultimo se n’era accorto, visto che pensò immediatamente *Quel tipo è come me… forse è per questo che mi è sembrato un tipo a posto fin da subito…* “Ora che abbiamo terminato le presentazioni, direi che non possiamo più rimanere qui… ormai l’Esercito sa che dove abitiamo, e potrebbe attaccarci da un momento all’altro!” Yuffie sollevò questa ipotesi che non venne scartata praticamente da nessuno: a causa dell’attacco odierno, l’organizzazione conosceva la loro localizzazione… e non erano più sicuri lì! ”… Ma dove andiamo? Non conosciamo altri posti sicuri…” intervenne a quel punto Cid facendo una domanda che bene o male si facevano tutti… Tranne Leon, che un posto l’aveva già in mente “… Potremmo andare ad abitare nell’Universo di Mezzo, l’unico realmente neutrale in questa guerra…” ”La terra di nessuno? Il luogo da dove è partito tutto? Ma… siamo sicuri che là l’Esercito non ci scoverà?” domandò Aerith, che non era molto convinta della sicurezza del luogo. “Io sono d’accordo con lui!” intervenne invece Luke concordando con il compagno “Quel luogo è sconosciuto quasi a tutti… l’organizzazione di sicuro lo conoscerà, ma non verrà mai a cercarci lì…” non sapeva quanto si sbagliava… “Direi che non abbiamo alternative, soprattutto dopo quello che è successo a Tifa…” esclamò Chiara dando anche il suo parere e citando l’amica per onorarla un ultima volta… senza sapere che era ancora viva. “Ok allora è deciso: appena Luke e David si saranno rimessi in sesto, partiremo per l’Universo di Mezzo con le 4 Gummiship costruite da Cid in questi anni… per il materiale chiederemo al Re, lui saprà fornircelo.… Una volta costruito il nostro Quartier Generale, passeremo il resto della nostra vita a rovinare i piano dell’Esercito e a distruggerlo per salvare tutte le vittime che hanno visto la loro vita rovinata da quest’organizzazione… da adesso dichiaro nata ufficialmente… la Resistenza!!!” Ed ecco come nacque il mitico gruppo che si sarebbe opposto il tutto e per tutto a Xehanort e i suoi seguaci con l’aiuto del Team Tempesta… e che poi si sarebbe allargato con l’unione alla causa di Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Sora e tutti i loro amici! 27 Giorni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Un anno e 11 mesi erano passati da quando si erano trasferiti nell’Universo di Mezzo e, fino a quel momento, la Resistenza aveva compiuto abbastanza bene il suo lavoro, sconfiggendo alcuni plotoni dell’Esercito che passavano per quel mondo per giungere a destinazione… ma erano ancora ben lontani dalla vittoria finale! Mentre Luke, David, Leon e Cloud montavano tutti i “confort” per vivere al meglio lì visto che ormai era la loro nuova casa, Cid aveva passato il tempo continuando a sistemare le Gummiship e montando il supercomputer che, infilatosi nei software della Fortezza Oscura, aveva scaricato i dati riguardanti tutti gli abitanti di tutti gli Universi… informazioni che il gruppo che combatteva per la libertà riteneva molto importanti ai fini del loro trionfo. “Siete sicuri che sia la cosa giusta da fare?” la Resistenza aveva preso una decisione in merito a come proseguire la propria guerra contro l’Esercito… anche se una Chiara 22enne non era molto sicura che fosse una buona idea, soprattutto perché avere altra gente lì dentro, soprattutto se erano maschi, non le piaceva molto. Ma gli altri erano convinti che fosse la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento “Non abbiamo altra scelta… da soli non riusciremo mai a batterli… e per questo dobbiamo reclutare nuovi membri affinché ci diano una mano!” affermò infatti Yuffie. “E poi anche Re Topolino è d’accordo, quindi non vedo problemi nel chiedere aiuto!” concluse Aerith cercando di tranquillizzare l’amica, visto che sapeva bene cosa la turbava… Leon a quel punto annuì e annunciò “Allora è deciso: domani mattina consulteremo il database del supercomputer per vedere quali sono i 4 più adatti a darci una mano contro l’organizzazione, poi due di noi partiranno immediatamente per gli Universi per andare a prenderli e portarli da noi… così tutti insieme escogiteremo la strategia vincente per battere l’Esercito!!” ormai, capendo di non poter nulla contro quel gruppo malvagio, i combattenti per la libertà avevano deciso all’unanimità di reclutare 4 nuovi membri della Resistenza, uno per ogni Universo, affinché potesse dar loro una mano a sconfiggere l’organizzazione e a riportare la pace in tutti i mondi. “Direi di andare a letto adesso, dobbiamo essere carichi per domani!” in effetti Cid aveva ragione: erano le 23 di sera e l’indomani mattina due di loro avrebbero intrapreso un viaggio difficile… dovevano andare a dormire per accumulare abbastanza energia per iniziare quella nuova avventura. Seguendo il consiglio dell’Highwind, tutti andarono a letto… tranne Luke (che ormai aveva 22 anni): con la scusa di andare a bere un bicchiere d’acqua prima di andare a dormire era riuscito a rimanere da solo nel salone… pronto ad attuare il suo piano “Che genio che sono…” Ma… *Che diamine ti frulla per la testa? Sento che hai un idea in mente…* *Esatto: ho trovato il modo per velocizzare i tempi e al tempo stesso risvegliare 9 dei 10 Cavalieri della Speranza e distruggere l’Esercito…* *Ti ascolto…* *Manometto il supercomputer facendo in modo che vengano scelti 4 delle 10 reincarnazioni, in questo modo 5 saranno già a posto, altri 2 per il momento sono “quasi” a posto… e gli altri 3 li posso prendere mentre vado a reclutare i loro 4 amici. In questo modo cercherò di convincere tutti che per battere Ansem dobbiamo risvegliare tutti i Cavalieri… e una volta ucciso quel bastardo apriremo la Porta del Male, in quanto sono riuscito a convincerli che aprendola ripristineremo le barriere degli Universi… ma in realtà, una volta sbloccata, avremo vinto noi!!!* *… Si, mi piace come piano… mi sembra un ottimo modo per velocizzare le cose. Procedi pure, hai il mio appoggio!* *Perfetto!* Così l’Hitari maggiore, sedutosi sulla sedia di fronte al pc, cominciò a digitare sul supercomputer per inserire un bug nel sistema che faccia uscire 4 delle 10 reincarnazioni il giorno dopo… e coloro che aveva scelto erano Goku, Luffy, Naruto e Sora! Così nessuno avrebbe sospettato che il computer fosse stato manomesso, in quanto, avendo tutti e 4 lo stesso carattere secondo i dati, la cosa poteva risultare del tutto naturale! L’unico problema era un altro in quel momento… Luke si stava facendo troppo prendere dalla Resistenza… e aveva finito per affezionarsi anche a Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid e Re Topolino… e questo non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere *Mi sto lasciando trasportare… ma loro sono così dei bravi ragazzi, non sembra neanche che abbiano oscurità nel loro cuore… no basta, non posso farmi prendere da loro… devo pensare solo ed esclusivamente alla mia missione… anche se devo ammetterlo: il grande giorno mi dispiacerà doverli uccidere…* 26 Giorni prima degli Eventi Narrati: “Ok, ci siamo…” Alle 12 gli abitanti dell’Universo di Mezzo erano già tutti svegli… e stavano osservando attentamente Cid digitare sul pc per creare un file che desse loro l’opportunità di identificare i 4 guerrieri meglio adatti ad aiutarli nella lotta contro l’Esercito… ovviamente la tensione era alta, perché poteva essere chiunque il prescelto… Luke invece, al contrario degli altri, stava riflettendo come aveva fatto tutta la notte alla sua condizione: ormai si era affezionato troppo ai suoi compagni di squadra… e non avrebbe dovuto commettere lo stesso errore con i nuovi arrivati… altrimenti lì si che sarebbe stata veramente dura portare a termine la purificazione degli Universi. Finalmente, dopo qualche minuto, il supercomputer si attivò e, dopo qualche secondo di ricerca, mostrò i 4 guerrieri che aveva selezionato come i migliori a dar loro una mano contro l’Esercito… ovviamente il bug aveva dato una mano, ma lì nessuno lo sapeva a parte Luke. Tutti si misero ad osservare il monitor incuriositi “… Son Goku… Monkey D. Luffy… Naruto Uzumaki… e Sora!” fece Yuffie leggendo i nomi dei 4 scelti dal pc. Naturalmente a qualcuno venne subito qualche dubbio sulla scelta del supercomputer “Che strano… loro non sono i più forti dei loro Universi… perché ha selezionato proprio loro?” fece infatti Aerith confusa dalla cosa. “Beh, se li ha scelti significa che sono i più adatti. Per quanto mi riguarda questo basta e avanza!” esclamò invece Leon dando fiducia al macchinario di Cid. E ovviamente anche l’Highwind non metteva in discussione l’operato della sua macchina “Lei non mente, quindi se dice che loro sono i migliori lo sono, punto e basta!” Cloud a quel punto mise in evidenza l’unico problema che andava risolto “… Rimane solo una cosa… chi sono i due che andranno a prelevarli e a portarli qui?” ”Ci penseremo io e David!” intervenne però Luke offrendosi subito volontario: se fosse andato in prima persona avrebbe potuto reclutare anche C-18, Kairi e Nami senza destare troppi sospetti “Io mi sono spostato tra gli Universi per parecchi anni, li conosco quasi come le mie tasche… e mi porterò dietro il mio allievo in modo da poter continuare gli allenamenti durante il cammino!” in realtà lo faceva per tenerlo d’occhio, in quanto una delle 10 reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza. L’Hitari minore non si oppose alla decisione del maestro, in quanto era sempre d’accordo a degli allenamenti in vista del giorno in cui l’avrebbe fatta pagare a Barbanera “Per me non ci sono problemi…” Nessuno ebbe niente da ridire “… Cercate solo di fare attenzione!” li raccomandò infatti Chiara. “Potete andare, avete la mia approvazione!” Leon dette loro il permesso di partire, e questo perché era stato scelto all’unanimità come Leader della Resistenza. “Perfetto, e per gli abiti non c’è problema: so quali usare!” l’Hitari maggiore salì le scale velocemente e riscese dopo pochissimi minuti con in mano due dei soprabiti che i Nessuno dell’organizzazione indossavano: uno era il suo e l’altro l’aveva preso alla Fortezza Oscura prima di andarsene perché sapeva che gli sarebbe tornato utile “Questi hanno il cappuccio incorporato, quindi potremo indossarli per evitare di essere localizzati dall’Esercito. Ce li toglieremo non appena incontreremo il primo dei 4 scelti dal supercomputer!” Tuttavia nessuno di loro sapeva che Zetsu, il Comandante spia dell’organizzazione malvagia, si era infiltrato da loro su richiesta del Leader dell’Esercito e aveva ricevuto l’ordine di tenerli d’occhio in continuazione mimetizzandosi col muro… l’unico problema era che era giunto lì solo quella mattina alle 10… perché se fosse stato presente la sera prima molto probabilmente avrebbe scoperto il sabotaggio *Molto interessante… comunicherò il tutto al Signore Oscuro… sono sicuro che invierà delle truppe nei luoghi più frequentati da quei 4 per catturarli prima che si uniscano alla Resistenza… e mandino all’aria i nostri piani!* Nel frattempo la Kisaragi, curiosa di sapere da dove avrebbero iniziato, domandò loro “Quale sarà la vostra prima tappa?” ”Penso che andremo prima a recuperare Son Goku, che dei 4 sembra il più forte. Ci metteremo 2 giorni per arrivarci a piedi da qui, quindi sarà meglio sbrigarsi!” rispose quasi immediatamente Luke dando il soprabito nero al suo allievo. “Partite subito: ogni minuto che passa l’Esercito diventa sempre più forte… e dobbiamo fermarlo prima che sia troppo tardi!” li raccomandò Leon molto velocemente: dovevano trovarli, prenderli e tornare il più in fretta che potevano, altrimenti l’organizzazione malvagia li avrebbe scoperti… e sarebbero stati guai grossi! I due fratelli Hitari indossarono immediatamente il soprabito coprendosi il viso con il cappuccio incorporato, poi Luke disse velocemente “State tranquilli, potete contare su di noi!” e, facendo un veloce saluto, entrambi uscirono di corsa dal Quartier Generale, diretti alla Porta dell’Universo che li avrebbe condotti nel mondo dove abitava Goku. I due erano ignari che Zetsu, più tardi, avrebbe comunicato il tutto al Signore Oscuro, e che quest’ultimo avrebbe mandato immediatamente il plotone comandato da Kisame e Jafar nella loro stessa direzione affinché conquistassero la Città dell’Ovest e gli portassero altre persone da usare come energia tramite la Macchina Assorbi Energia… e che al tempo stesso gli consegnassero il Sayan, visto che sarebbe quasi sicuramente intervenuto per salvare quella gente. Fu così che si aprì il sipario sulla lunga storia dei Cavalieri della Speranza… Eventi Principali *Viene spiegata tutta la storia di Luke Hitari. Debutti Master Xehanort Signore del Male Personaggi Apparsi Luke Hitari Julia Hitari Robert Hitari Chiara Yutani Master Xehanort Signore del Male Xaldin Xigbar Demyx Zetsu Donquijote Doflamingo Marlick Mizuhara Xehanort David Hitari Squall Leonhart Cid Highwind Aerith Gainsborough Tifa Lockhart Yuffie Kisaragi Re Topolino Cloud Strife Categoria:Capitoli di "I Cavalieri della Speranza"